


Christmas at the Nuthouse

by LokisApprentice



Series: The Game and Related Works [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisApprentice/pseuds/LokisApprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing Jack and Scarlet make a return, except they both are up to no good as hormones rage high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Nuthouse

Beautiful blood and flesh was raining everywhere. It covered me in warm, scarlet beauty. The guards had fallen one by one, each one screaming my new and rightfully earned name before I finished them off.  
I was just about to slash the throat of another one when I woke slightly to pressure at the foot of my bed.  
I deemed it not worth getting up, and easily slipped back to sleep. I woke slightly again feeling it move, but it barely even made me stir.  
Vaguely, somewhere in the darkness of sleep, I felt hands on the waistband of my pants. Or was that just an illusion of phantom feeling? I could never tell, and frankly, it was an annoying thing when you really thought about it. While you are asleep you feel something, so do you take the effort and wake up to see if it is something, or deem it nothing and ignore it with the possible suspicion it is something?  
I took the latter and was enjoying the feeling of just about to fall asleep when I felt hands again, slowly trailing down my legs. They would run from my where my hip bones began and trace down, tickling me with long nails as they dragged down my inner thighs and knees. This would repeat and after each time, a pause. After several times of this warm pattern, something warm and slimy slithered its way between my legs.  
I smiled knowingly, “LJ,” I murmured. I felt him grin.  
I was still half asleep, but I could feel what was going on and it launched me into a limbo of sleep and awake. I wasn’t sure what was the dream and what was reality. It was wonderful.  
Jack slipped his tongue into me again, and I arched my back with a moan. My toes curled and my legs instinctively wrapped around his head. He quickly unpinned himself and held them down allowing himself movement. His nails lightly scratched my skin, creating shivers everywhere they touched.  
He was very talented with his tongue, and he knew exactly how to use it, wasting no time. He moved it like a snake, flicking it everywhere. He started off moving in a zig-zag motion, loving my half asleep mewls  
Then he pointed it, working each and every fold to absolute exhaustion. When he was finished, he extended it as far as it would go into the deep recesses of myself. I arched and moaned, twisting and turning attempting to wake myself up so I could fully enjoy his expertise.  
I felt the rope in my stomach beginning to tighten. My hips began to wriggle and move of their own will.  
“Jack,” I moaned. He picked up his pace, working his black and white muscle until I fell over the edge.  
With a massive arch and shudder, I came and woke up fully. I rode out the wave of ecstasy, gasping and gripping the sheets until my hands turned even whiter than ever. Jack eagerly swallowed what I brought forth and I collapsed onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.  
I looked down to see the extra bump in the bed he created. He nuzzled my inner thigh and I heard his soft chuckle whisper through the bed sheets. He then worked his tongue again, cleaning me and sending ripples of pleasure through my body, knowing that my place was very sensitive right now.  
When he was sure I had stopped and he had licked up every drop, he crawled over me and laid his head on my chest. I pulled back the sheets revealing his monochromatic face. He grinned and licked his lips, which had a sheen to them.  
“Good morning Doll,” he said in his odd, childlike demented voice.  
“A very good morning,” I responded in my raspy morning voice.  
“Did you like the wakeup call?” he asked pulling himself up and out so he was above me. He was still in his sleeping gear, which was nothing more than black and white boxers.  
I smiled looking up at him, “Very much so.”  
Jack grinned, “Good. After all, you’re my new favorite flavor, so you better enjoy yourself or else we’re both upset.”  
I snorted and pushed him to the side. “How long have you been up?”  
“Not long,” he stretched and extended his arms towards me. I gladly snuggled into them.  
“That was a wonderful wakeup call,” I sighed. “Too bad I have to get up now.”  
Jack laughed. “That’s the point. A sweet wake up to start a good day. After all, do you know what day it is?”  
I thought back. I could barely remember the month; let alone what day it was. Not that I even cared that much. Time had long since been lost to me.  
“It’s some time in December, I know that,” I started.  
Jack grinned, revealing his neon white teeth. He pulled his hand out from under the blankets and dangled a green plant in a red ribbon above me.  
I looked up. Mistletoe. “December 24th,” I remembered.  
“Bingo,” he said attacking me. He went for my neck and instantly began nipping me.  
“Jack,” I giggled, play slapping him, “Stop it.”  
He growled and buried his head in my neck. I couldn’t contain my laughter.  
“Jack stop it! That tickles! Dammit!” he finally pulled back laughing.  
“You know the custom as well as I do, Scarlet,” he grinned.  
“Oh, I know it alright,” I had stolen it from Jack’s hand and raised it above his head.  
Jack looked up and at that very moment I saw my window. I pounced and quickly had him pinned. I tickled a certain spot on his side and he wriggled violently.  
“Scarlet! Down girl!”  
“No chance,” I smirked licking his face. “You exploited my weakness.”  
Jack squirmed and I sank down to suck his spot. “Scarlet!” Jack moaned. This was a very special spot on Jack, because if you did it just right, his long buried Cockney accent would spring out. And it did just that.  
“Scarlet! You stop that!” he said and gasped realizing his accent was out. “Scarlet! I’ll give you to the count of 3. One, two,” I bit him. “Three!” Jack squirmed out of my reach.  
“Evil little girl!” he hissed trying to calm himself and get his accent under control. “Save that appetite for later.”  
I gave a satisfied smile and threw the mistletoe across the room. I settled back into the comfortable bed sheets and Jack slowly rejoined my side. We lay there silently, me listening to the voices in my head, and Jack mentally sealing away his accent.  
“Are you going to be okay today?” I asked him suddenly, turning to look straight into his white eyes.  
“Yeah, why?” he asked a little too defensively.  
“Because tomorrow is you’re birthday, and I know that it brings back bad memories. Jack fell silent as the terrible memories of being abandoned and locked in his box for years on end flashed through his mind.  
“I’ll be alright,” he stated gruffly. “I’m a grown clown; I can deal with these things.”  
“Just keep this in mind,” I rolled over to face him fully. He watched me with a wary smolder. “Should you get feeling a little tense or constricted around everyone, just tell me and I’ll take you away from people. No pride, no macho tough act.”  
Jack nodded.  
“And you have to promise me you won’t turn to the bottle to forget today,” I emphasized my point with a finger.  
“I won’t…”  
“I’m serious. I know how much tomorrow effects you, but you can’t take Jeff’s way out,” I gave him a stern look.  
Jack met my eyes before he looked away, “Okay, okay, I won’t.”  
“And any and all drinking, you do with me.”  
Jack looked back, “Body shots included?”  
I smacked him, giggling, “Body shots included.”  
Jack grinned and nuzzled me.  
I pushed him off and got up. I walked over to the closet before stopping. “Oh ha-ha Jack, very funny.” I pulled out the red and white stripped bra and turned to him, cocking my hip.  
“What?” he asked innocently. “It’s festive.”  
I sighed, “How many times have I told you to stop changing the colors of my wardrobe to your fancy?”  
“Seven,” Jack replied and caught the bra I threw at him.  
“Give me back my other bras,” I said turning back around. The only panties in the drawer were red and white stripped too, and they were very lacy and skimpy. Those I actually didn’t mind as much.  
“No,” he threw it back at me.  
I groaned. “I hate Christmas colors,” I whined taking off my sleeping shirt.  
“But one of them is red!” he pointed out enjoying the look of my topless body.  
“But it isn’t scarlet. They’re so happy and jolly and ugh,” I replied putting it on. It had green lace all around it and underwire to push up my already annoyingly large boobs. They were just large enough that they got in the way of everything, and made every top I had either too tight for the chest, or too loose for the body.  
Jack licked his lips, “You look like a candy cane. I just want to lick you all day.”  
I snorted, “Keep that tongue in your mouth, or your ‘candy cane’ is going to get none tonight.”  
Jack raised his hands in surrender. I turned back and dug through my closet. All of my clothes were gone except for a red and black stripped tank top, that was very tight, and matching pants that seemed more like yoga pants than anything.  
I turned back around holding them up, “Jack.”  
“Well would you look at that, somebody’s being very festive today.” He grinned at me. When he caught my displeased look he quickly shouted “I regret nothing!” and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
I sighed, “Typical.” I put on the outfit to please him, and so I wasn’t running around in nothing more than underwear. Jack would’ve had fun with that. The top was so tight I felt like my tits were going to pop out at any second, but after stretching it a bit, it fit well enough to be just snug.  
The pants were skin tight and hung just on my hips. They showed off my butt and flared out at the bottoms. They were comfortable at least.  
“Hey!” I heard Jack’s voice emerge from his closet. He came out looking very unamused.  
“What?” I asked innocently.  
“What’s this?” he asked holding up the outfit I had picked out for him.  
“Well, aren’t you being festive today!” I exclaimed.  
“Scarlet. I am not wearing this,” he growled. I had gone all out this year. There were red wrappings, a red and white stripped shirt, red and green feathers, and red and green stripped suspenders. And there were no other clothes in his closet. Somebody had taken and hidden them all, imagine that.  
“What? You do it to me all the time,” I shrugged. “Put it on.”  
“No. Way. In. Hell,” he ground his teeth.  
I turned around slowly, “I’m wearing what you gave me.”  
“But that’s different!” he whined.  
“Payback’s a bitch huh?” I smiled and stuck out my lip. “Please Jacky?”  
Jack sighed and put it on. He looked like a Christmas clown!  
“One last thing,” I pulled out a silk red cravat from my bra and walked over to him. “There has to be a little bit of Jack to this.”  
Jack tried to bit my hands as I tied the cravat around his neck “Don’t you bite me,” I warned as I carefully tucked it into place. “Save that for later.”  
Jack turned to look at himself in the mirror, “You’re lucky you’re hot,” he muttered. He adjusted his feathers, “But I think I can pull it off.”  
“You look so, red,” I sighed. Jack turned around slowly, catching the tone to my voice. “Gets me a little hot and bothered, perhaps you should change.”  
“No, I like this,” he appeared beside me and revealed his pointed teeth. “It’s very fitting. Reminds me of the good ol’ days.”  
I smiled and gave him a quick kiss and tweaked his cone nose, “Might as well go downstairs and get some breakfast,” I sighed and turned to go downstairs.  
Jack chuckled, “I already ate.”  
I shot him a look and he laughed. “I’m coming.”  
I walked downstairs with Jack in tow. When I arrived at the kitchen I looked up to see Ciara reading the news and sipping coffee. She looked up from the paper, “Well you’re…festive.”  
“That’s what I told her,” Jack said. I elbowed him.  
“I didn’t have a choice in my wardrobe,” I said.  
“Neither did I,” Ciara moved the paper and revealed her whole body. She was wearing a tight, shiny faux leather get up, all in red with green accents. She stood up to reveal it was a crop top that showed her mid drift and low riding pants of the same color.  
“Jeff,” we both nodded in unison.  
Jack whistled, “Ol’ Jeffy boy has some good taste in clothes.”  
I smacked him in the back of the head, “I’m only looking! Only looking! You still taste sweeter!” I smacked him again. “Kidding, kidding,”  
Ciara smirked and snickered. “Merry Christmas eve I guess. Nice feathers Jack,” she sat back down and picked up the paper right where she left off.  
Jack raided the pantry for cereal and I poured him a cup of black coffee, strong, just the way he like it and grabbed milk from the rattling fridge.  
I sat down and Jack returned with two cereal bowls and a container of strawberries. I poured me a bowl and he sipped his coffee.  
“Oh, Sweets, you get it right every time,” he purred.  
I rolled my eyes, “Speaking of Jeff, where is the freak?”  
Ciara shrugged, “Most likely sleeping, we had a late night.”  
Jack looked at me and shot his voice to whisper in my ear, “I didn’t think Jeff would ever score.” I snorted into my cereal. Ciara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“You’re one to talk, Lusty Jack,” she shot at him.  
Jack’s mouth dropped slightly and I laughed until my sides hurt and Ciara high-fived me.  
Jack grinned, “I’ve taught you well.”  
We ate in silence for a while before Ciara folded the paper and set it aside. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”  
I shrugged, “I didn’t really make any. Most likely we’ll hang out here. Maybe do something, I don’t know. I thought some of the others were joining us?”  
“They are, tomorrow. I think Mask boy might be showing up today, I don’t know his wandering pattern,” Ciara rested her face on her hand.  
“What about you and Jeff?” I took a sip from Jack’s coffee.  
“We have plans for tonight. He has some sort of Christmas date thing planned out. He was going to do it tomorrow but he thought Christmas eve would be more…‘romantic’ or something.”  
I reached for a strawberry, but Jack took it and held it with his teeth. I smirked and grabbed it with my teeth. He flicked his tongue into my mouth for an instant as he passed me the berry.  
“Sound about right,” he responded to Ciara’s statement.  
Ciara rolled her eyes. “I’m going to sharpen my knives and put Jeff’s gift under the tree,” she stood up, grabbing the paper and her mug. “He’s been trying to sneak a peek at it for almost 2 weeks now.”  
She set her mug on the counter and pulled the Bic lighter she always carried from her bra. She lit the paper on fire over the sink and watched it burn like she did every morning. She claimed she liked watching the flames eat away at the ‘news’. Personally I think she just likes lighting things on fire.  
Jack snuck his hand under the table and ran it across my thigh before I smacked him.  
“We’re in public Jack,” I hissed.  
He chuckled.  
Ciara had left the room by now, and Jack eagerly leaned over, “Now we’re alone…”  
“Jack, steady,” I braced my hand against his chest. “You have to behave a little bit around others.”  
“I did behave, and now I can be a little…naughty,” Jack kept leaning into me until I was horizontal on my chair. My long black hair was scraping the ground.  
“Jack,” I stifled my laughter trying to maintain some form of sternness with him.  
Jack flicked out his tongue, which he made longer and it slowly began to descend towards me.  
“Jack, you stop that,” I wriggled trying to get a leg up on the situation.  
Jack grinned, “What’s the matter? Feeling a little, stuck?”  
Truth be told I was severely turned on by this, but I knew anybody could walk in at any second and unlike Jack, I liked to keep these acts strictly behind a closed door and the bed sheets.  
His tongue kept going down until it was just tracing the top of my boobs.  
“Laughing Jack, reel it in,” I was trying to fight two enemies while lying across a chair; my body and Jack, and it was a battle I was quickly loosing.  
His tongue began to lightly flick along the tops of my boobs, clearly enjoying the easy access because of the stupid bra he made me wear.  
I ground my teeth preventing a moan that was quickly racing to surface.  
He noticed my forced quiet, and didn’t like it. “Trying to stay quiet, eh? Well, I’ll fix that.”  
His tongue went between my boobs, acting like a black and white snake. I fought even harder, hearing footsteps coming this way. But when I opened my mouth, instead of a groan a sigh came out.  
Jack grinned and was thoroughly engrossed in what he was doing.  
At the last possible second Jack pulled back and sat normally, just as Jeff came into the kitchen looking like he just woke up. He looked down at me confused.  
“So, is there a reason you decided to start practicing ballet across the chair or has this been a normal thing?” he tilted his head to the side.  
I pulled myself up and turned my white eye to him, “A new thing I just recently picked up.” Jack snickered.  
Jeff nodded in agreement, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised with the things you do. After all, you are bat shit insane.”  
I turned my white eye fully to him, keeping a stare at him sideways, “Do you want to be the pot or the kettle?”  
Jeff suppressed a shiver. My white eye creeped him out, and it was perfect in situations like this when I didn’t want him to think he was in the clear. Most people didn’t like my white eye, and my habit of looking at people sideways gave me the perfect way to hide or show it on a whim.  
“I’ll be the kettle,” he said shuffling over to grab some coffee. Then I realized he was still in his sleeping wear as well. He and Jack had a horrible habit of walking around in the mornings in their sleep wear, which isn’t completely bad except for the fact that like Jack, he slept in his boxers and with a shirt on. Jack wore just the boxers.  
It was an absolute pain in the mornings, because I would come down in the mornings hungry for food, and wind up hungry for something else. I had dragged Jack to the closet twice because of this.  
Ciara had once glomped Jeff from behind and he ended up with a horrible paranoia for a week. Ciara had milked it to its fullest.  
Jeff, now a bit more awake, sipped his coffee and leaned against the counter, and upon seeing my get up, burst out laughing. “Nice outfit, Jack,”  
Jack grinned, “You’re not the only one with good taste in clothing.”  
Jeff laughed again. “Ciara looks good right? Although, I’m not sure whose idea it was for your outfit, LJ.”  
Jack growled, “Don’t you start with me.”  
Jeff grinned and downed his coffee, “I’m not starting anything, I’m actually worried. The longer you wear that, the further your questionable masculinity goes down.”  
Jack poofed right beside Jeff, “What questionable masculinity?”  
Jeff set down his cup and turned completely to Jack, “What you didn’t know? You’re sexuality is very clear, but you seem a little on the whipped side if you catch my drift.”  
Jack grinned evilly, “Why you little,”  
They both went down in a heap wrestling. This wasn’t uncommon, but they had never done it in a Christmas getup and underwear.  
Jack had Jeff pinned in minutes, “Whose masculine now?”  
“Not you,” Jeff flipped Jack with his legs and the fight began again. Jack was pinned this time and Jeff seemed to be winning.  
Jack struggled and I turned to look at him winking.  
Jack was confused for a minute before he realized the position he was in. He grinned and flipped Jeff onto his back using a move I taught him in bed, pinning him solid.  
“What? Where did that come from?” Jeff struggled to break free.  
“My masculinity kicked in,” Jack said. “Give?”  
“I give. I give.” Jack let him up.  
“Evil clown asshole,” Jeff grinned and Jack pulled him to his feet. At that moment Ciara came downstairs knives in hand and a carefully wrapped gift tucked under her arm.  
“What did I miss?” she asked stopping. Jeff wolf whistled.  
“Well, that outfit is just about perfect,” he stalked over to her. “That my present?”  
“Yes, and you can’t have it,” Ciara turned away and Jeff chased her trying to snatch it. I giggled watching the two of them and walked over to Jack.  
“You’re plenty masculine Sweets, trust me,” I said fixing his feathers.  
Jack grinned, “Well I have to be to tame a hell cat like you,” he nuzzled my neck.  
We walked into the living room following the bickering couple. I flopped onto the couch and Jack followed suit. I pulled my legs up to my chest and curled into my normal ball.  
“So,” I said breaking the bickering, “When are the others arriving?”  
“I got a message from Masky today, he’s gonna arrive tomorrow with everyone else,” Jeff said defeated.  
“Then we have the day to ourselves,” Ciara said lifting me off the couch. “You get the boxes upstairs and I’ll take the ones from down?”  
“Done,” I said leaving.  
“What?” both Jeff and Jack asked.  
“We are on decorating duty, and unless you guys want to help…” Ciara let it hang in the air.  
“You know what, Jack and I have weapons to be cleaning, people to be torturing, the like,” Jeff hurriedly said gesturing to Jack.  
“Uh, yeah, lots of dirty weapons and plans for killing to be made. Lots and lots of plans!” He and Jeff were nearly tripping over each other to get out of the room.  
“Aaaannnd, they’re gone!” Ciara and I raced to grab the decorations before anything else could get in the way. While I was upstairs, I hit a special box in my dresser for later, knowing Jack would never look there.   
When I returned, Ciara and I began the decorating. She handed me garland and ribbon, and I climbed the walls to decorate. The Beings had their perks, and they would whisper their opinions on whether or not things were balanced.  
This went the whole day, and at one point Jack decided to join in and add in his own personal decorations, which was Jeff’s last victim’s intestines.  
He quickly got booted out.  
“We may be insane in this house, but god damn it we will have a nice Christmas!” She shouted after him. I had liked the extra touch.  
We decorated all day. When we (Ciara) were sure everything was perfect, we collapsed on the couch.  
“No rush, but you have less than an hour to get ready for your date with Jeff,” I muttered to her.  
“Oh shit!” she bolted up and ran up the stairs. I laughed and turned to the underside of the chair next to me.  
“You can come out now, Jack.”  
Black smoke curled out from under the chair and formed into Jack sitting on his haunches on the coffee table.  
“You’re ass looks so good in that outfit,” Jack said, grinning.  
I smirked, “That’s the reason you wanted me in this thing isn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” Jack nodded and sank lower on his legs. “What gave me away?”  
“The Beings let me know you were there the whole time. I just let you stay there and enjoy the view,” I stretched out for emphasis.  
“Oh, I did,” Jack licked his lips and scanned over me with his white eyes. He dragged them back up to my face, lingering on my chest before he tilted his head to the side.  
He then leapt at me and pinned me underneath him.  
“Such tight clothing, it’s amazing they haven’t ripped,” Jack flicked out one of his long, dark nails.  
“LJ, don’t you dare,” It was too late. Jack ran a finger across my rips and ripped the cloth like it was nothing.  
“Jack! Enough of me is showing!” I protested.  
“Not enough if you ask me,” he said, tracing his nail across my thigh and ripping it there.  
I writhed and tried to get up, but he wouldn’t let me. This fight went on for a little bit before it came to a sudden pause where we both glared at each other. We then locked lips and decided to share tongues.  
Jack started getting rough, and he extended his tongue all the way to the back of my throat. I stifled my gag, and he extended it down into my throat, flicking it and wriggling it.  
I moaned, but it was cut off. Jack kept forcing his tongue down, and at this rate my panties were going to be ruined in a matter of moments.  
I was engrossed in what he was doing, running my hands underneath his cravat to his wrappings and waist when he suddenly pulled back and retracted his tongue.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked slightly dazed before he scooted down beside me and lie on his back watching the stairs.  
Jeff emerged soon dressed in a red suit. I had never seen him in anything remotely dapper, much less a suit, but he wore it well.  
He looked over at us and grinned, stretching his scars, “Behaving are we LJ?”  
“For now,” Jack winked at Jeff and Jeff smiled knowingly with a soft chuckle. I swear the two of them had some sort of code worked out.  
“Looks like Ciara is a lucky girl tonight,” Laughing Jack remarked motioning to Jeff’s suit. “It looks good.”  
“Thanks,” Jeff adjusted his cuff. He had even showered.  
Jack was about to retort when both he and Jeff froze and looked to the stairs. I tilted my head from Jack’s elbow and grinned.  
Ciara came down the stairs in a beautiful red dress I helped her pick out. It held to all the right places.  
Jeff’s mouth fell open and Ciara twirled, “Like it?”  
“Love it,” Jeff swallowed his drool and gave a soft shake of his head. “Ready?” he held out his arm.  
“Such a gentlemen,” Ciara teased as she took it.  
“We’ll be back, eventually,” Jeff turned and looked at Jack. They exchanged a look and they turned to leave.  
“Wear protection!” Jack shouted as the door shut. Jeff shot him a glare through the increasingly shrinking door crack.  
“Cram it!” he shouted through the door.  
Jack and I burst out laughing and had to take a moment to catch our breath.  
“Scarlet,” Jack whined after a while.  
“Yes?” I turned my good eye to him.  
“I want to play a game,” he whined again.  
“What game?” I asked.  
“Tag,” Jack flashed his pointed teeth.  
“Oh really?” I asked him.  
“Yeah,” Jack pouted.  
“You’re it!” I tagged him and bolted down the hall. This was our second favorite game.  
Jack would poof in front of me and tag me (either by groping me or by slapping my ass) and then I would follow him. Sometimes he would disappear and I would have to use other methods to track him, but it was a fun game. It allowed us to exorcise our talents and kept us sharp for when we had our late nights.  
We played this game for hours. Eventually we collapsed exhausted and famished. I hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and neither had Jack.  
“Stay here, I have a surprise for you,” Jack said leaving.  
“Oh really?” I waited patiently cross legged on the couch. A short while later, Jack called from the kitchen.  
“Okay, close your eyes.”  
I obeyed. “They’re closed.”  
I heard footsteps approach. “Okay, now open them.  
Jack stood there before me shirtless, wearing nothing but his suspenders, with my name written in liquid chocolate across his chest. In each hand he had a bowl of berries and a bowl of the chocolate.  
I licked my lips, “That’s new.”  
Jack reclined on the couch next to me. I eagerly crawled over to him and began licking up the chocolate on his chest.  
Jack giggled, “Slow down there, I want to enjoy it a little.”  
I didn’t slow down, instead I lengthened my tongue laps. I looked up at Jack and his eyes were glistening with lust and want.  
I traced my name with my tongue, making him squirm with delight. I soon found that when I got to the chocolate on his nipples, he would moan with every touch.  
I started off gently, before I suddenly bit him. He yelped and gasped, shaking.  
“I think I just came,” he moaned.  
I smiled looking him in the eye, “So premature? And we have such a long night ahead!”  
Jack revealed his white teeth, “I couldn’t agree more.”  
I continued my little game of making him writhe and moan. Eventually I ran out of chocolate and Jack sat up. He leaned over and took a berry that he dipped in chocolate.  
“Say ah,” he traced the berry along my lips before he fed it to me. He then kissed me, licking the chocolate off my face. I snuck some of it onto my finger and slashed it across his cheek.  
“Oh look, you’ve got something on your face. Here, let me get it,” I licked it off his cheek.  
Jack’s eyes momentarily rolled into his head as his back arched. “Two can play that game,” he whispered flicking chocolate onto the top of my boobs.  
“Jack!” I hissed as he dug his face into my breasts. He licked them clean and I couldn’t contain myself much longer. I threw his suspenders off and dragged and handful of chocolate down his chest.  
He grinned and painted chocolate onto my neck. Both of us were attacking each other, trying to clean the other first.  
I stuck a cherry into my mouth and leaned over to feed it to Jack. He took it and chewed it before sticking out his tongue, revealing the stem in a knot.  
I grinned and popped a blueberry into my mouth before flicking him with chocolate and starting my assault all over again.  
This went on for a while until we ran out of berries and chocolate.  
We were sweaty, sticky, and horny. The best kind of combination. He flicked his wrist, making everything disappear and leaned towards me.  
“Well, I say I’ve made you quite dirty my dear Scarlet. I think I should clean you up,” his eyes glinted the same color as his teeth.  
“You, have done quite enough,” I said pushing his chest and standing up. “I can take care of this myself.”  
Jack appeared behind me and wrapped his arms several times around me. “But I want to help.”  
“I’ll be fine, thank you,” I said turning to his pouting face. I had plans that Jack didn’t know about, and I didn’t want him finding his surprise early.  
Jack pouted and I leaned in to give him a kiss. “How about this, you get cleaned up in the other bathroom, and I will in ours, and we can meet back in the bedroom and I’ll give you your present early. How’s that?”  
Jack looked me up and down with that hypnotic stare of his. “Sounds good to me,” his voice was husky and I could feel a bulge beginning in his pants.  
“Well, time’s a wasting!” I said leaving his embrace and sashaying my hips as I went upstairs.  
“Oh, you little devil,” he sighed before he followed me up.  
He left to use the other bathroom, and I dashed to ours. I cranked the water and ripped my clothing off me, which wasn’t hard due to all the tears, and leapt into the shower, not caring if it was freezing.  
I washed myself with my sugar scented body wash I got just for the occasion and leapt out of the shower to dry off. Jack sounded like he was still cleaning, which meant I had been fast enough. I dried off faster than ever and put on my sugar lotion before drying my hair and running to the bed. I opened up the box and pulled out my outfit and the toys.  
I put on my black and white leather corset my sexy black lace panties garters. I teased my hair to make it nice and wild before I put a dash of perfume on and put a lollipop in my mouth.  
I then lay on the bed all nice and sexy waiting for Jack to make his entrance.  
Eventually I heard him whistling Pop Goes the Weasel down the hall and adjusted myself to look the best.  
Jack entered with a towel around his neck and stopped short when he saw me.  
“Hole lee shit,” Jack said, his face stuck in awe. He was still shirtless but he had on his boxers. He eagerly looked me up and down.  
“Merry Christmas,” I said rising and sauntering over to him.  
“A merry fucking Christmas it is,” he said looking me up and down. His hands reached out and grabbed my boobs.  
I let him feel me for a bit, running his hands up and down my sides and feeling the garters. He had a bit of a fetish for suspenders.  
When I was sure he had felt enough I took his hands and led him to the bed. I pushed him down and he sat hard barely aware of what was going on. I had caught him completely by surprise.  
I kneeled down and ran my hands along his thighs. “Like it?” I asked.  
Jack nodded, barely able to stop himself from drooling.  
“I thought we could have a little bit of fun tonight. Maybe do things a little differently.” I pushed Jack back onto the bed and pulled the riding crop out from under it.  
“Tonight, I’ll be your mistress, and you do whatever I say.”  
Jack’s eyes glinted with erotic ideas and he smiled seductively, “Yes Lady Scarlet.”  
“Now, those clothes are so…covering,” I crawled across him and stripped him of his boxers. He lay there in all his candy glory. His excitement was getting the best of him, and he was hardening by the moment.  
I walked over to the box and pulled out a few things. I then turned around and Jack grinned.  
“Oh, you horny little vixen,” his eyes sparkled with more ideas.  
I strutted over and tied his hands to the posts. “Snug?” I asked.  
“Nice and tight, the way I like it,” he grinned propping himself up. I grinned and reached for my secret weapon.  
I put the cock ring on him and set it to its lowest setting. Jack gasped. I smacked the riding crop against the bed with a snap.  
“Hurt me plenty Mistress,” he begged.  
I slapped his thigh and he growled with pleasure. I then rubbed the reddening area. Jack’s breathing picked up.  
“You can’t cum until I say you can,” I said leaning over him and tracing his jaw with the crop. Jack nodded in agreement.  
I went over and retrieved the silk blindfold and turned around. Jack looked displeased. “I want to watch you make me a mess,” he whined.  
“You will, just not right now,” I said tying it around his head. He nipped at my boobs but missed.  
I slowly walked around the bed, knowing that he was listening to my footsteps. I whipped his thigh again and his calf. He moaned and lifted off the bed, loving it.  
“More,” he groaned. “Hurt me more.”  
Jack couldn’t feel a lot of pain, and what he could he barely ran into. Meaning that this sort of thing turned him on faster than a blow job.  
I grinned. “Beg a little more and I might.”  
“Please Mistress, hurt me more,” he begged.  
I whipped both his calves a few solid times before I would rub the pain away. I whipped his toned chest and abs and do the same. I even got his arms and he hardened even more.  
Once he was thoroughly warmed up, I twisted the ring to its second level. Jack twisted and curled his toes.  
“You can’t cum yet,” I warned him. Jack ground his teeth trying to keep himself together.  
I grinned and began lightly running my fingers around him; his chest, his legs, and especially his manhood. I took off his blindfold so he could see. He eagerly watched me.  
I flicked the cock ring to its highest setting and began to rub Jack’s member. Jack groaned and twisted, starting to lose his awareness of what was going on.  
I whipped him with the crop to keep his attention on me. He was getting harder and harder as we spoke and he bit his lips trying to maintain his control.  
“May I cum yet Mistress?” he questioned through gritting teeth.  
“Beg,” I commanded.  
“Please Lady Scarlet, let me cum,” he locked eyes with me, almost looking through me with pleasure.  
“You may,” I said increasing my rubbing. Jack groaned and arched, and soon he came not once, but twice.  
He sank onto the bed exhausted, but the cock ring stopped him from losing his momentum.  
I stopped rubbing him but I straddled his body.  
“How much do you want me, Jack?” I asked him.  
“Badly,” he replied, “but not enough.”  
I grinned at his energy, “As you desire.”  
I untied his hands from the bed posts and tied them behind his back. I then sat on his lap and worked my way with his neck. His smell was intoxicating and for a while I forgot where I was or what I was doing.  
I snapped back to attention and bit Jack’s shoulder. He bit mine and drew blood with his sharp teeth. I attacked his mouth to taste my own blood. I ran my tongue against his teeth, becoming wetter by the second.  
Jack forgot I was dominant and tried to tame my tongue. I fought him for it and won, investigating his entire mouth. Jack stretched his tongue into my mouth, begging for entrance.  
I didn’t let him in and continued my research. Jack whined and begged until I finally let him in. He stretched his tongue down my throat and hung it midway.  
I groaned and twisted my hips, loving the feeling. I pushed our lips together as far as they would go, wanting more. I felt blood begin in my mouth but I didn’t care. Jack finally pulled back and I licked his face.  
“Kinky,” he muttered as I pushed him back against the board.  
“I can be,” I said before I went down to his member. It was fully hard now and I could have as much fun as I wanted.  
I gently began licking it from the ring up. Jack’s hips bucked but he didn’t get it into my mouth.  
I started nibbling it, nipping harder than the cock ring’s vibrations so he would be sure and feel them.  
Jack moaned deeply and seemed to quiver with each nip I gave him. Soon his hips started to move with me.  
I slapped him hard enough to leave a hand print. “Stay still,” I commanded.  
Jack stilled himself but it was clear he was nearing his peak. I kept nibbling and humming until he was about to crest when I stopped suddenly.  
Jack gasped. “What?”  
I grinned and waited. Jack closed his eyes trying to throw himself over the edge but it didn’t work.  
Then I started on him again. I got him up to peak, and then stopped.  
Jack hissed and spat clearly irritated.  
I repeated this several times before I decided he had enough. I stripped from the waist down and straddled his hips, removing the ring.  
“Do you want me?” I asked again.  
“Yes,” he replied. I obliged and lowered myself down onto him. He groaned, “Scarlet.”  
I began to raise and lower myself onto him, and he moaned louder and louder.  
“May I move, Mistress?” he asked.  
“You may,” I replied.  
He began to move his hips with mine. We became one being, moving in time with the other. Jack threw his head back and let out a lengthy moan, “Scarlet.”  
I whimpered, “Jack.”  
We both began to climax and at the last second I threw my lips to his and he yelled into my mouth.  
We both rode it out, waiting for the ending to come. We both finished and I pulled myself off him, collapsing to the side.  
“Happy Birthday, Jack,” I whispered to him as I took off his restraints. He rubbed his wrists getting feeling back into them before he turned to me.  
“Merry Christmas, Scarlet,” he replied.  
I glanced up signaling for him to do the same. He tilted his head back. “Is that Mistletoe?” he asked.  
“Mm hm,” I said before I snuggled under the sheets against him.  
“Clever Hellcat,” he muttered before he dozed off.  
I curled up against him. I couldn’t replace the memories Jack had of today, but I could sure as hell give him good ones about it. I fell asleep with his head rested against my neck and my arm in his hair.


End file.
